Tri-Sentinel (Watcher Datafile)
TRI-SENTINEL During the Acts of Vengeance, Loki created the Tri-Sentinel by combining three different types of sentinels to fight Spider-Man whom in than time was host to the power of Captain Universe that eventually helped him to defeat it. The Tri-Sentinel's powers include energy bolts shooting from his eyes and hands, tear gas, flight, energy shields, regeneration of damaged systems, and release of tentacles from its palms. It also used its inner components as projectiles against people inside him. Later the Tri-Sentinel would appear again to fight Spider-Man now without his cosmic powers. With the help of Nova they eventually melted the sentinel's head with a piece of Antarctic Vibranium Affiliations Solo 3D6, Buddy 3D8, Team 3D10 Distinctions Amalgam of MK IV/V/VII Sentinels, Created by Asgardian Magic, Sentinel Dominance Power Sets SENTINEL AMALGAMATION Enhanced Speed D8, Godlike Strength D12, Invisibility D10, Sensors D10, Subsonic Flight D8, Super-heavy Plating D10 SFX: Adaptive Learning. Add a D6 to your dice pool for each failed action against a superhuman opponent. SFX: Area Attack. Target multiple opponents. For every additional target, add a D6 to your pool and keep an additional effect die. SFX: Mutant Detection Systems. If your pool includes Sensors, against a mutant add a D6 and step up your effect die. Spend a doom die to add Sensors (or add a D8 if already in your pool) and reroll all dice on a reaction against a mutant. SFX: Mutant Tracking Systems. Use an effect die to create a Target Lock complication on a mutant target during a Scene. You may track that target anywhere until the complication is removed or Sensors is shut down. SFX: Sealed System. Spend a doom die to ignore stress, trauma, or complications caused by airborne toxins or chemicals, extreme temperature, fatigue, hunger, pressure, psychic effects, radiation, thirst, or vacuum. Limit: Gigantic Robot. Can’t attack anyone smaller than a child, can’t fit in narrow spaces, and other problems. Turn a Sentinel Amalgamation power into a complication and add a D6, or step up the lowest die in the doom pool. Spend D6 doom die or higher to recover. Limit: Large-Scale Threat. Remove an Affiliation die for each D12 stress effect die applied to this character or step back a power trait for each D10 applied. Sentinel only uses his Buddy or Team affiliation dice when working with beings of comparable power, and otherwise uses his Solo affiliation. Limit: Robotic Systems. On an electromagnetic attack, shutdown a trait and gain a D6 doom.die. Spend a doom die to recover that power. WEAPONS PLATFORM Cold Blast D8, Energy Blast D10, Energy Shield D8, Missiles D8 SFX: Entangling Cable. Add a D6 and step up your effect die by +1 when inflicting a grapple-related complication on a target. SFX: Multiple Arms. Against a single target, step up or double Weapon. Remove the highest rolling die and add use three dice for your total. SFX: Multipower. Add more than one Weapons Platform power to your pool. Step back each Artificial Arms die in your pool once for each die beyond the first. SFX: Non-lethal Weaponry. When inflicting complications on a target, add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Rocket Hand. Step up or double Superhuman Strength die in an attack action against a single target and add another die to your total. Step back Superhuman Strength afterwards. Activate an opportunity to recover. Limit: Charged System. Shut down a Weapons Platform power to gain step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Recover by activating an opportunity, or during a transition scene. Specialties Combat Expert D8, Menace Expert D8 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Large-Scale Threat Category:Sentinels